


over the years you're still by my side

by BuggieBugz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Timeskips, be yourself, i tried to be cute, it's trashy to be honest, tyler wears a skirt once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggieBugz/pseuds/BuggieBugz
Summary: you're my pride and joyyou're an angeli'm never what i liketogether we're losers





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short lil oneshot idea i had 
> 
> sorry if it sucks

**i’m never what i like**

  
  


“Josh, hun, this is Tyler.”

 

Josh looked at the boy in front of him. He was around Josh’s age - that age being eleven. Josh eyed the new neighbor boy that was standing by his mother in the Dun’s living room. Josh sent the boy a friendly smile and greeted him cheerfully. 

“Hi, Tyler! I’m Josh.”

 

Tyler nodded as he kept quiet and stared at the ground. While Tyler stared at the ground Josh stared at Tyler. 

 

“Sorry he’s so shy,” Tyler’s mom said as she patted Tyler’s fluffy hair. “He’s always been like this around new people…”

 

“Josh, why don’t you take Tyler to the toy room and play while I talk to Mrs. Joseph? Show him your lego’s and games maybe?” 

 

“Okay,” Josh started walking towards some hallways, he turned around and waved Tyler over to follow him. Mrs. Joseph urged Tyler to follow Josh, lightly pushing the ten-year-old boy. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked towards Josh slowly. Soon they made it to a room full of toys. Not just lego’s and video games, there were dolls, barbies, and toys for a smaller young boy. 

 

“You have siblings?” Tyler asked quietly as he looked at all the toys. Josh nodded as he dug through a box of cards.

 

“Yeah. I have two younger sisters and a little brother,” Josh said as he tried to find his Gameboy. 

 

Tyler turned to see what Josh was doing. He bit his lip as he walked over to a pile of toys and picked up a barbie doll. He turned once more to make sure Josh wasn’t looking; sure enough, the slightly older boy was stilling digging through a box to find his Gameboy. 

 

Tyler took a second to look at the dress. He felt a frown grow on his face. He probably wasn’t ever going to be able to wear his skirts anymore.

 

Tyler put the doll down and picked up a car as quickly as he could when he heard Josh’s “Found it!” from behind him. Tyler turned around and walked over to Josh when he was waved over. “I got a lot of games, wanna play some?” 

 

Tyler nodded. 

  
  


**together we’re losers**

 

“That’s pretty gay,” Tyler swears that he hears that daily. It’s like the three words are on a never ending loop sometimes. 

 

_ That’s pretty gay. _

_ I’m not gay. _

_ Get off me, homo. _

 

Tyler’s sick of hearing the words. They aren’t always pointed at him, they’re just said around the school. Sometimes it’s a joking matter,  _ oh haha that was so hilarious _ , yeah - no. Tyler doesn’t find it funny. He hates when people joke about it and tease him with it. 

 

_ Don’t worry, we’re friends, it’s okay. _

_ I didn’t mean it, suck it up. _

_ Geez, Joseph, it was a joke.  _

 

Tyler decided that no, these jerks are not his friends and that no, it was not a joke. A joke shouldn’t hurt someone. A joke should make everyone involved laugh without hurting someone. Was this the way Junior High students acted? Would High School be like this?

 

“Tell them to piss off,” Josh said as he laid on Tyler’s bed in Tyler’s room. Tyler just shrugged as he scribbled on his homework sheet. “They’re just being assholes,” Josh muttered into Tyler’s pillow. Tyler sent him a look at Josh’s word use. 

 

“I’ve told them to stop talking about it. They’re middle school idiots that don’t listen,” Tyler sighed. “In a year when we’re in High School do you think there’ll be less joking about this?”

 

“I dunno,” Josh hummed. “Hopefully.”

 

Walking into Gym class Tyler rolled his eyes as he was greeted by idiots that thought they were his friends. “Hey Tyler, did you hear?” The group of popular boys gathered around him. Some were snickering while others chattered to themselves.

 

“What is it this time?” Tyler asked as he crossed his arms. 

 

“Josh Dun is gay.”

 

“What?” Tyler asked with wide eyes. 

 

“He told us he was gay,” A boy snickered. “You still gon’ be his friend?” 

 

Tyler walked out of class and ran to Josh’s locker. His best friend was grabbing his binder. “Tyler, shouldn’t you be in class already? The bell’s about to ring,” Josh said as he closed his locker and looked at his dear friend.

 

“What did you say to them?” Tyler looked at Josh with wide eyes, dark eyes.

 

Josh flashed him a smile. “Don’t worry about it, they’ve just called me a loser.”

  
  


**you’re an angel**

 

“Oh my _ God _ .” 

 

Tyler bit down on his hand as he looked at the bag on his bed. Right now he was the only one home. His siblings were at their respective after school sessions while his parents were working. He planned on watching  _ The Fosters  _ and cuddling with his pillows because it was Friday, there was no homework due Monday, and Josh was out of town until Saturday. 

 

_ The Fosters _ was gonna have to wait. Sitting on Tyler’s bed was clothing and a note. Tyler picked up the note first and read what was on it.

 

_ After paying the bills your father and I had a small talk. Remember in elementary school when you said you wanted to wear dresses and skirts to be pretty and told us that with confidence? We were devastated when you came home and threw them all away because you said someone told you they weren’t for boys.  _

_ Don’t think we don’t pay attention to you. Every time I take you to the mall you walk slower around that Forever 21 store. You’ve been eyeballing that flower patterned kimono for awhile now. _

_ Oh, that light blue sweater and white skirt are just something else we found and thought you would like. Don’t feel like you owe us anything. Like I said, we finished paying the bills and just had a little extra money. Though, if you do feel the need to repay us somehow just do this; don’t let anyone tell you who to be, be yourself.  _

_ ~Love mom & dad _

 

Tyler grabbed the skirt and sweater and looked at them with tears gathering in his eyes. Being judged was one of his biggest fears. Since that day in elementary Tyler has had a fear of wearing what he wanted or wearing something that wasn’t ‘normal’. Tyler was scared of being who he wanted because some bullies put him down. 

 

Tyler dropped everything and tried to clothes on. He was too excited to not try them on. 

 

Kelly and Chris smiled as Tyler walked outside to school with his siblings. He was wearing the skirt and sweater. Madison was complimenting him and whining about how she wanted that sweater. Zack and Jay were on about something that happened at school yesterday. There’s been lots of High School drama. 

 

Tyler and his siblings separated as they all went to their lockers. Tyler bit his lip as he walked through the halls. He was scared. No one really cared right now but they would. He knows they would. Everyone is so judgemental - it’s crazy. He quickly made his way to his locker and grabbed what he needed. Now that people were actually arriving at school there were people talking. 

 

He heard a whistle as he walked down the hall. Some cheerleaders were smirking. Athletes were nudging him as he walked through. He felt his face burn more and more with every step he took. Tyler wasn’t one for seeking attention, so all this attention he was receiving right now was overwhelming. 

 

“Woah Joseph wasn’t expecting this from you.”

 

Ignore them.

 

“Trans?”

 

Ignored.

 

“Finally wanting some attention?”

 

Ignored. 

 

“Been around Josh too much?” 

 

“Don’t talk about him,” Tyler said. “Josh isn’t even here right now. Don’t talk about someone behind their back.” Tyler didn’t wait for a reply. He walked away and waited by Josh’s locker. Josh was usually ten minutes later than Tyler was. 

 

“Hey, Ty-guy!” Brendon waved at him as he was being dragged away by Ryan Ross.Tyler waved at the duo. 

 

“Woah.”

 

Tyler turned around and was met with bright yellow locks of hair, the locks that belonged to his best friend. 

 

“Um,” Tyler’s face was red again. He didn’t know what to say. How do you explain this to someone? - to your best friend at that? “I-I,”

 

“I like it.” 

Tyler’s mouth was agape as he looked at his best friend who was looking at his outfit. Josh really examined it. “It suits you and looks good on you.”

 

“O-Oh,” Tyler stuttered lightly as he smiled at Josh. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

 

“Well, that’s good because you mean a lot to me,” Josh’s ears tinted red as the words left his mouth without thought. Tyler didn’t know what he was doing. Before he knew it his lips touched Josh’s and he was scattering away to class. 

  
  
  


**you’re my pride and joy**

 

They were dating. 

They were going strong for about a year and a half.

Tonight they were sitting at dinner with both their families present.

 

“Tyler and I would like to announce a small something right now,” Josh said to the table. They both stood up and held an envelope. Tyler had a smile printed on his face. 

 

“Josh and I were both accepted into Ohio State!” Tyler said as he opened the envelope. The pair of parents stood up and praised them while their siblings all cheered. Kelly grabbed Tyler and pulled him into a tight hug. She then pulled Josh in too, dinner was disregarded as they continued to congratulate the duo.

 

“Oh, there’s something else,” Tyler piped up. 

 

“Tyler and I decided it’s time to tell you all that we’ve sorta been dating…” Josh and Tyler’s faces were red as their family bombarded them with questions. 

 

After dinner, the Dun’s helped clean up and said their goodbye’s the Joseph’s. Josh stayed behind while his family packed up in the car. He gave Tyler a hug. They shared the hug for a moment enjoying each other. 

 

“I’m so glad we got in together,” Josh mumbled. Tyler nodded. 

 

“I am too.” 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Josh said as he pecked Tyler on the lips. Tyler smiled and waved him off. 

 

“L-Love you!” Tyler said quickly. 

 

Josh stopped in his tracks. Tyler stood still, his posture straight as the wind blew his flower kimono slightly. 

 

Josh ran back up to Tyler and kissed him harder. Tyler was taken aback for a moment but quickly kissed Josh back. 

 

There was a lot of passion.

 

“I love you too, Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> it sucked didnt it lol  
> im not confident in my writing abilities
> 
> HEY// if you read "The Emotional", "One Shot", "Remember the Moment", or "To My Pen Pal" I have a question for you. Do you like this writing layout of the normal one I use?


End file.
